dxdfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
The Four Horsemen
The Four Horsemen is a mysterious organization. As the name suggests, there are four dangerous members who lead the organization. Each member represents one of the Four Horsemen of the Apocalypse. Its goal is unknown, but what is confirmed is that the group is enemies with the Hero Faction and Khaos Brigade. Its relationship to the other Factions of the supernatural world is also unknown. However, many of the Factions consider the Four Horsemen a threat and have ordered that all members encountered are to be eliminated on the spot. [[Dìomhaireachd|'Dìomhaireachd']]' - Death' Dìo is the founder of the group, and is the Horseman of Death. He is a psychopathic and manic person. He thrives on the pain of those he attacks, and holds no regard for their thoughts. No matter what happens, he does not care unless it concerns him on a personal level, which almost never happens. He was once a normal child, but a tragic event led to him experimenting with magic and becoming the ruthless destroyer he currently is. No matter the odds, he always prevails and erases his enemies from existence. Additionally, nothing can stop him, as his powers allow him to be free from harm of any sort. Due to this, all who face him are hesitant to do anything since they feel they have no chance of survival. [[Calais Sagia|'Calais Sagia']]' - Famine' Calais is the Horseman of Famine, with his inability to eat, and being forced to drain the energy of others. He is a very serious person who does not approve of slacking off or procrastination. He believes that hard work is required to get anything done, and expects his fellow Horsemen to do their best. He is also formal, always speaking only when spoken to and never stepping out of line. He served as a Knight of the Round Table, but was banished from the kingdom and became the Shadow Knight after nearly all information regarding his existence was destroyed. Despite not being a warrior since becoming an Undead and secluding himself from humanity, Calais's skills have not decreased in any way, shape, or form. [[Ara Luitar|'Ara Luitar']]' - War' Ara is the Horseman of War, being a warrior and having fought in war for years. She is a serious person who takes her duties seriously. She always does her best and will push herself if she starts to struggle with something. She has a similar mindset to Calais, though hers is more strict and warlike than his. She is also cynical, since she has bad memories regarding trust and loyalty. As the daughter of a Dragon, she is a ferocious warrior who never relents in her attacks, breaking through defenses and shrugging off all sorts of attacks. Ara is capable of using the abilities cause by her Dragon heritage in combat, releasing waves of fire, growing scales as natural armor, and flight. Additionally, her weaponry allows her to utilize her abilities in even more ways, giving her a larger variety of attacks. [[Mitis Avaritia|'Mitis Avaritia']]' - Conquest' Mitis is the Horseman of Conquest, with her skills as a master thief. She is a greedy person. Because of her childhood experiences, she wants others to feel what she felt when what she had was taken away from her. She finds joy in seeing their despair, and feels true happiness during this. She is mostly self-taught, though she has watched shows that involve crime, which she uses as reference to improve her skills. Although she is the weakest of the group, Mitis is still very dangerous with her cunning mind and trickery. Trivia * The group's symbol is based on the Alter Ego's class symbol and card in Fate/Grand Order by Type-Moon. * Surprisingly, the Four Horsemen does not really consist of only four members; it is a group of which each faction has an army of followers who have similar agendas to the four leaders, and the factions are separated into four groups based on which aspect they are most associated with. * Each Horseman is of a different race; Dìo is unknown, Calais is an Undead, Ara is a Dragon Hybrid, and Mitis is a human. * The Death faction's theme song is "Clattanoia" by OxT. * The Famine faction's them song is "Hungry For Another One" by JT Music. * The War faction's theme song is "Los! Los! Los!" by Aoi Yuuki. * The Conquest faction's theme song is "Royals" by Lorde. Category:OniTenshi500 Category:Fanon Organizations